


Morning

by henrycachill (orphan_account)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, because i love mornings!!!, mornings!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/henrycachill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt just woke up and Clint's hair smells of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone likes this! This is really short, sorry!

Matt yawned, trying to focus on what was going on outside. He could hear snow falling, and yet, Clint still managed to sleep in only his underwear. He wondered if it was because he was there with him, to warm him up, or if Clint was always like that. 

Clint’s hair smelled of coffee. All of him had that faint smell, really. The man drank it so much, Matt was getting concerned that his blood would be made of caffeine. Maybe it was - that was the only possible explanation for him to only sleep four hours and still be okay. Or maybe it was the two jugs of coffee he drank in the morning. 

He wanted to move, maybe get up, maybe wake Clint up, but his arms were wrapped around the archer’s waist. He tried to pull them away, but his boyfriend let out an almost inaudible ‘no’ and, grabbing Matt’s arms, he pushed him closer to him, locking him in position. Matt did his best to hold in a laugh. Clint’s heart beat was somewhat relaxing, and listening to the snow fall led him to be in a sleepy state. Burying his face in Clint’s hair, he fell back asleep, a smile on his face.


End file.
